Mirror assemblies have proven to be a convenient location for providing drivers with useful information. For example, a video display disposed behind a mirror, but visible through a portion of the mirror, may supply the driver with a video image of the scene to the rear of the vehicle where the driver's view may otherwise be obstructed. Similarly, an information display may offer the driver such vehicle-telemetry information as vehicle speed, engine status, oil level and temperature, for example, or any other information of interest. Integration of backup or other displays behind the automotive rearview mirror is generally preferred over placing them adjacent to the mirror, thereby increasing the area of the overall mirror assembly and impairing the driver's view through the windshield.
Various types of displays incorporated within the rearview automotive mirror are known in the art, such as alphanumeric displays, graphical displays, video displays, and combinations thereof. These displays are discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,221,363, and in US Patent Publication No. 2008/0068520, each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Displays that have been, or might be, used in automotive applications employ various principles such as vacuum fluorescence (VF), electromechanics (EM), light emitting or organic light emitting diodes (LED or OLED), plasma display panels (PDP), microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), electroluminescence (EL), projection (the projection systems include but are not limited to DLP and LCOS), or liquid crystal technology (used in liquid crystal displays, or LCDs), to name just a few. High-resolution LCDs capable of delivering color images, for example, may be mass-produced reliably and at low cost. LCDs are also noteworthy in that the liquid crystal medium changes its polarizing properties under the influence of the applied electric field and the light emanating from an LCD is polarized.
A particular challenge presented by display technology in an automotive context is that of providing the driver with sufficient luminance to see the display clearly, especially under daunting conditions of ambient light, while, at the same time, providing a clear and undistorted reflected view of the rear and peripheral scene to the driver. Since automotive reflectors serve a crucial safety function in identifying objects otherwise outside of the driver's field of view, they must critically preserve image quality.